Life hurts, Love doesnt
by Raising Evil
Summary: This is a story about Takuya and Zoe. It tells a lot about my take on Takuya's past. I except flames, just keep it mild.


Disclaimer: I know that if you read my last story you were probably dissatisfied. I have gotten only one review for that story and it was a negative one. But pleases people I can except bad reviews but is it necessary to curse in every line. I may have wrote the bad story but to me if you give a bad review. You don't have to curse to get your point across. You can just simply say that the story was displeasing in a nice manner. Not that it was Fu***** sh** and that you would like to kick my a**. First of all that makes you look really illiterate and second of all it is just a story! You don't need to threaten the author! This story won't feature any lemon scenes so you don't need to worry but it will have strong violence and hard language. This R rating is just to be safe. And I am not mentioning the loser that sent me that review because I don't want to give him the thrill of publicity. He/she knows who they are and now they know that I pity them for not getting a good education. For all you who didn't send a threatening review to me enjoy my story!  
  
I walked through the dense forest. It was late night and the moon shined high above the trees, joined by many stars. I had wandered from the group. They were camped back at the clearing finishing their meal. I just wanted to get away from them. Just to sit alone with my thoughts. I came to a field on a hill. There were no trees around it, just low-lying grass. I sprawled out on the ground, my hands behind my head. I stared up at the stars. It was a warm night with a slight breeze. I closed my eyes and inhaled the scent of the night. It reminded me of the person that filled my head when I slept. Behind my eyelids Zoe appeared in my mind. Her golden hair falling past her shoulders in lush waves, her bright blue hues that sparkled in the sun, and her beautiful smile. From the moment I met her I couldn't stop thinking of her. She was like a sickness that I was happy to have. But something inside told me she would never like some like me.  
Back at my school I was an underachiever and a troublemaker. I failed almost every test I took, if I was lucky I would get a D+. I was always starting a riot on the playground. If someone called a false penalty against me in a soccer game, I would argue with them and soon my rage would take me over and the person would be on the ground, blood running from their nose to their neck. I wouldn't stop there either, I would just be blinded by the rage and continue to beat the kid. It was like I couldn't control my actions. Almost like I had two personalities. I had even spent time in Juvenal hall for shoplifting. I had tried to steal from one of the registers. Not my fault that the little dick left it open and walked away. True he only went to the register next to him to talk with another cashier. But even I admit it now. I have problems, lots of them. My little brother runs from me when I am walking down the hallway. But Zoe seemed to open up a door in me that made me want to turn my life around. But that was impossible, especially since my family was bad news as well. My father was a thief and a murderer. He slit my moms throat one night. She had wanted to leave him but whenever she mentioned it, he would beat her. He would go out get drunk, then go out and sleep with some hooker. On time he tried to beat me and I stabbed him in the arm with a pen. It didn't stop him from pushing me through our back door. He just shoved me, the glass shattered, and I was in intensive care for two years. He simply said I slipped and he got off scotch free. After he was put away for killing my mom, my little brother and I were put in a foster home. My little brother adjusted quickly cause he was still young and soon it was as if nothing happened for him. But I never was the same. I guess what had happened really changed me for the worst. I just felt that vengeance was the only way to get justice. Soon this made me violent and I would become enraged at the smallest things. Shoplifting wasn't the only thing I went to Juvenal hall for. I was watching TV once and my foster mom wanted me to clean my room. I didn't answer until she turned of the TV on me. I jumped up. "You stupid bitch! I was watching that! Turn it back on you whore!" I shouted at her. Soon my foster father came wrestled me to the ground and locked me in my room. The charge was not for disrespecting my foster mom but for vandalism. While in my room, I took my baseball bat, smashed the window and slipped out. I went to a hardware store, brought all types of paint using the credit card I had stole from my foster mom. Then I went to my school and painted swear words all over the outside and inside. School was out that day so I had broken in I trashed the classrooms and even started a fire in the janitor's closet. I spent the next three years in a cell at Juvenal Hall. Now here I am, fourteen and in the Digitalworld. In this world I was actually the hero. I was stopping the villains before they killed and destroyed. I could turn into a stronger being to beat upon evil creatures. But in my mind Zoe halted my violent ways and I acted like a saint around her. Of course I was only trying to impress her. But I would give up my bad ways just so I could taste her lips against mine. To hold her in my arms and know that for the moment she was mine. But that would never happen. Not to a young criminal like me. But I loved her and I always would even if she hated me. "Hey Takuya! What are you doing sitting out here by yourself?" A sweet, pleasant voice interrupted my thoughts. I turned to see Zoe standing over me. "Uh.I was jut thinking about some stuff." "Why don't you come back to camp?" She asked. "Nah. I think I will hang here for awhile." "Oh well then can I join you?" " Uh.Sure." She wanted to sit and talk with me. Well hot damn! She sat down in the grass next to me as I sat up. "So what were you thinking about?" She asked. "Oh nothing just the life I will have to get back to when I leave here." " I know what you mean. I don't want to go back home either. My parents are never around." "At least you have friends to talk to," I said cause I had none. Even the popular kids in school were scared of me. "No I don't," she said with a sigh, "I used to live in Italy and when I came back I just hung to myself and kinda shunned everyone else." That was a surprise. Who would of thought that someone as beautiful as her would have no friends? " Man that sucks. Back where I'm from, I'm one of the worst kids in my town." "What? Why?" She looked at me like I should be in the church choir. "Well my father pushed me through a glass door when I was nine, then he murdered my mother right in front of me. Then I was at Juvenal hall for four months for theft when I was eleven. Then I completely wrecked my school and stared a fire in it. I spent the last three years of my life in there. Now I am here." I turned and looked at her. She had a blank expression on her face. "Damn!" she finally said," You're one bad kid!" "Thanks," I said sarcastically. "No one has ever really loved me. I mean my mother was to frightened to do anything after a year with my father. I remember how I pleaded with him not to kill her but he just didn't care. The last thing she said was that he let my little brother and I live. Then she didn't speak at all. I called the cops and waited by her body. She had called the police earlier, before he pulled the knife on her. When they came, I was lying next to my mother, tears rolling down my face. He had killed the only person who ever loved me and who I loved back. I hated him and that's what put me where I am today. The thought of him makes me just want to destroy something and I take the rage out on everyone and everything I can get my hands on." She scooted closer to me and put her arm around me. "That's so sad. You father caused you to be violent. Why didn't you try to get help?" "I never thought that would do any good. I would always hate my father." "I can't imagine how bad your life must have been." "Then I came here and everything seemed to change. I met you guys and I was able to channel my anger into the defeating the enemy. But right now I don't feel anything but happiness. I know why that is too." "Why?" She said it as if she knew what was coming. " Because of you. Since I met you, you seemed to clear my head of hate. I knew I wanted to be with you as soon as I laid eyes on your face. When I sleep, my head if filled with visions of you instead of my mother's murder replaying in my head. You change me when you're around. I'm deeply in love with you but I know you wouldn't love me in return because of my deeds." "Takuya.your wrong. I do love you despite what you've done. I now no that you are troubled because of you mother's death and that you try to take it out on the world. But I too have loved you since I saw you and I am glad that I have helped you get through you problems." Her words hit me like a rock. I was extremely shocked! She loved me in return! Finally, someone who cared for me. My next movements seemed out of my control. I leaned over and I pressed my lips against hers. Her eyes opened wide in surprise but soon she relaxed in to the kiss. My tongue moved across her lips and soon she allowed it to enter and roam through her mouth. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around her back. Soon our tongues danced together. We then broke to catch our breath. "Zoe.thanks for caring," I said. She smiled at me and we continued the passionate kiss under the stars. 


End file.
